Teardrops of Jupiter
by S.Walden
Summary: Jyou and Gomamon chat while looking for Yamato. Implied Jyoumato One-shot (for now).


Teardrops of Jupiter

Summary: Jyou and Gomamon chat while looking for Yamato. Implied Jyoumato

* * *

"Jyou?" Gomamon insisted, trying to nip at his tamer's shoes (because, seriously, being the only Digimon of the group who had to use his ambidextrous hands to also walk, was a bitch). "This isn't going to be like last time is it?" The seal waited for an answer.

Jyou finally broke his straightforward stare and marching with a grin—something Gomamon prided himself in, "What's the possibility of us getting lured into working at a restaurant twice?"

And as much as Gomamon loved Jyou's rare tidbits of sarcastic humor, he knew they meant he was more stressed than ever. Or, you know, that entire bond-with-the-tamer thing, that Gomamon was still trying to understand.

"Exactly," Gomamon replied, wagging his tail, "I was just testing you."

Then Jyou was back to marching down the shoreline, looking for a way across. Gomamon had become entirely tired of this gray world the Dark Masters had imposed on them and he wondered, as the metal clasped in Jyou's hand reflected from the light somewhere in the murky sky, if he would ever sunbathe again.

Gomamon also wondered exactly what 'own path to follow' meant, for Jyou. Gomamon had never felt lost in his life, except when he was waiting for Jyou, but that seemed like an eternity ago now. Even then, he was good at distracting himself if such thoughts crossed his mind. He didn't see the point in worrying over the future, but it seemed to be a trait these humans couldn't let go. Again, they did have "the fate of two worlds" to worry about, which Taichi had drilled into their brains before they left.

Ah, that, too. Jyou had only seperated the group a few times, but lately, only because of _him_ , and Gomamon knew. "You miss him."

Still, Jyou didn't answer. He had been a nervous wreck since the entire 'forest incident'-he had even hoped Yamato hadn't forgotten how he felt when Jyou tried to cheer him up, but something was definetly bothering him. Jyou wasn't entirely sure what occurred between Yamato and his brother, just that their distance had something to do with it and Jyou feared the worst.

Knowing things not even Taichi knew weighed on Jyou and he had to stop and take a breath, replaying everything he remembered about Yamato in those few short days. His attitude since returning back to the Digital World had been anything but friendly and things just seemed to spiral. His worrying over Takeru had become outright obscessive, making Jyou look sane and normal. Then, his crest wouldn't glow. Although Jyou's had taken an eternity _to_ glow, he could understand the embarassment and fear. Anything short of an Ultimate in this world was surely death. So, Yamato up and leaves—leaves even Takeru behind. Jyou shook his head; that just didn't make sense. Even if Takeru was growing up, finding independence, Jyou always imagined Yamato would be there looking over the boy's shoulder anyway. It was like Yamato had given up. He thought, maybe, the blond would return with his tail between his legs. Instead he comes back on a vendetta to kill. Even at the diner, even among all his other fights with Taichi, Jyou had never seen the blond so determined to take back whatever it was he needed—and even Yamato had admitted he had no idea what that was. Whatever happened when they were seperated had rattled him. Jyou wished secretly he could have taken out Pinnochiomon himself, but then, Yamato had done that, too. Jyou hoped it meant the love of his life had finally worked out... something, anything, that would let him move past his fear and anger. Yamato just ran away. Again. God, Jyou hated that. Then Jyou's mind just... stopped.

Gomamon nearly crashed into his friend as those bulky red and white shoes came to a halt. He made a squeak and stumbled over his own claws, falling onto his face.

"Gomamon?" Jyou asked, as if forgetting the seal was there. "Are you okay?"

"Why did you stop like that?" the seal demanded grumpily.

Jyou lifted Gomamon and placed the poor thing on his shoulders. He didn't need any of this, Jyou knew. "I was just thinking."

"Who could tell?" Gomamon griped sarcastically, huddling around Jyou's neck for a second before climbing atop his head and flopping there.

"I-I'm sorry, there's a lot on my mind," Jyou admitted. "I'm responsible for what happens to all of them... and I promised."

Gomamon wrinkled his nose. The last time Jyou made a promise, they both ended up nearly drowning under the Rainbow Bridge. On the bright side, at least Gomamon finally became Zudomon, and he was excited to finally catch up with the others. "We'll find Yamato, okay?"

"I don't even know if that's what I'm out here to do," Jyou admitted. "I'm kidding myself trying to find a person that doesn't want to be found."

"Don't say that," Gomamon began. "No one really wants to be alone."

"Right, which is why we're giving him the kick in the ass he needs," Jyou grumbled. "He should have told me if anything happened... he should have come to me."

Gomamon rolled his eyes, "Jyou~ You better than anyone should know how hard it is to talk to someone. I don't even try to understand you humans, much less Yamato who makes no sense at all, but I do know you have this precondition to handle things alone when all you really want is to say what needs to be said. So, say it. To me."

Jyou was a little surprised by his Digimon's forthcoming speech, but that didn't change the fact that Jyou had no idea what to say. He stared down at the harmonica in his hand. Another thing that didn't make sense. Nothing made sense.

 _"I'm tired of playing. It just makes me sad."_

Jyou wiped tears from his eyes, _You tossed away you're only outlet and now you've given up. I won't let you. Takeru still needs you. I need you. We all need you. I don't understand why you can't see that!_

Gomamon frowned and reached a claw over to toss away a tear. "Hey, look, Jyou. I think I see a way around."

"Let's just... hurry. I don't have a good feeling about any of this."

"That would be a first, wouldn't it?" the seal chuckled. "Look, uh, Jyou... I'm not entirely good at this stuff, but... you see something in him. He's bound to see that, too. I'm more concerned with what you said to Mimi."

"Sorry?" Jyou said, rounding the edge of the lake. The Digimon was beginning to put too much strain on his neck.

"You've always known your place, so why are you out here looking for it?" Gomamon snapped.

"You're right. I know where I need to be, Gomamon. With him."

"Well, then can you pick up the pace? We're losing daylight."

"How can you tell?" Jyou fumed.


End file.
